Parka
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Barry has a surprise for Len... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: I didn't originally write this story to fit into the _Personal Goals_ story arc, and yet, somehow it does. However, you don't need to have read either _Personal Goals_ or _Warehouse Rendezvous_ for this fic to make sense. Enjoy!**

Barry nervously tugged the parka lower, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Len to arrive home. He was beginning to think this had been a bad idea, he might just have time to-

The sound of a key in the lock froze Barry in place. It felt as if his super speed fled him in that moment as Len entered and locked the door behind him. Something he was fanatical about. "Scarlet?" he called as he slung his keys into the dish by the door. "You home?"

"Y-yeah," Barry managed to stammer from where he still stood frozen to the living room carpet.

Len's bemused expression turned to shock as he rounded the doorway, and found Barry wearing his Captain Cold parka, nothing else visible. He whistled low, lust heating his eyes. "That's some welcome home Scarlet," he drawled prowling to his Speedster.

Barry grinned. "You like it?" he asked coyly, running teasing fingers down his torso.

He pulled Barry into a hot, hard, possessive kiss, pulling back only when his speedster was panting hard and had moaned into his mouth. "Do I really need to answer that Scarlet?" he drawled, hot breath fanning over the Speedster's kiss-wet lips.

"I think you did," he breathed, running his hands along Len's waist.

"Is that how you really want to touch me Scarlet?" Barry shook his head. "Show me," he commanded, the drawl added to make his Speedster shiver.

Barry pulled Len's jumper over his head, expression rapturous as he drank in the thief's naked torso, and wrapped his arms around Len's neck. He kissed the thief sweetly as he massaged the back of his neck, before caressing around to his chest. He grinned as he scraped his nails lightly down the thief's torso, deliberately avoiding his nipples, resting his palms an inch above Len's waistband.

"Tease," he drawled, smirking at the Speedster's shiver.

"Am I a tease if I plan to deliver?" he asked, head tilted. "Eventually."

"You don't have the patience for _eventually_ Scarlet," he teased, biting Barry's bottom lip lightly.

He moaned and pressed close. "Maybe I'm channelling you," he panted. "Maybe I made a plan, and I'll stick to it no matter how much you beg."

Len chuckled and settled a possessive hand on the base of Barry's back. "I doubt it Scarlet, you looked about ready to bolt before I came through the door." He used his hold to press Barry's pelvis against his own, forcing the Speedster to acknowledge how hard they both were. "And besides, it feels as if you _need_ me."

Barry whimpered, and Len stroked a soothing hand over his cheek. "I did have a plan, you know. I just nearly chickened out before you came home."

"Good thing I came home when I did then, I would hate to have been deprived of this sight," he drawled, slowly taking in the sight of Barry zipped into his parka, with his bare, long legs poking from beneath it. "Damn, Scarlet, are you even wearing anything under here?"

"Want to find out?" he asked with a grin.

Len groaned and rested his forehead against the brunet's. "Tell me about this plan of yours."

"I planned to be waiting for you in the living room-"

"Check."

"And tease you with what I was wearing underneath-"

"Check."

"Then I was going to give you a blow job, and vibrate my throat for you." Len's hand clenched on his lower back. "I know how much you like it when I do that. And I was hoping that you'd like my surprise enough to need some relief."

Len pulled back enough to kiss his Speedster and demonstrate just how much he enjoyed his surprise. "Then what?" he panted, knowing he was tormenting himself, but _needing_ to know.

Barry grinned, bright with more than a hint of mischief. "Then I planned…to let you have your wicked way with me."

Len pulled his Speedster's wicked tongue into a kiss that was demanding and possessive in equal measure. Heaven help anyone that tried to take his Speedster away from him.

"You're thinking bloodthirsty thoughts again," Barry panted.

"How can you tell?" he drawled, enraptured at Barry's full body shiver.

"I can feel it in the way you touch me. Feeling possessive again Len?" he teased.

"You are _mine_ Scarlet," he growled as he tangled his fingers in Barry's short hair and pulling him in for another kiss, teeth nipping and tongue caressing until the Speedster was quivering in his arms.

The moment Len released his mouth Barry bit the thief's bottom lip just hard enough to sting. "Don't forget you're mine," he stated, possessiveness of his own clear, before he licked to soothe the sting.

"Never Barry," he promised, kissing the Speedster sweetly. "Now, how about we enact this plan of yours?" he drawled with a smirk.

Barry brightened, and guided Len to the sofa, urging him to sit with eager hands. He went to his knees and had the thief stripped, sans super speed, in three seconds flat. Practise made perfect. He licked his lips, eyes on Len's engorged cock.

"You look like you want to eat me up Scarlet," Len drawled, stroking a hand over the speedster's cheek.

"Maybe I do," Barry replied with a grin. Before Len could respond, the speedster took the head of his thief's cock into his mouth and lapped up his precome.

"Fuck!" Barry hummed, amusement clear. "Barry-" Len started warningly. He cut off abruptly as his speedster took more of his cock into his mouth. He was amazed anew every time Barry did this, by how _good_ it felt. And he hadn't even vibrated for him yet.

Barry eye sparkled with mischief a moment before he vibrated his throat. Len let out a shout.

The Speedster pulled off Len's cock and pouted. "I thought that would be enough to make you cum," he sighed.

Len huffed a laugh, and stroked his speedster's cheek. "Do it again, and I'm sure it will be."

With a bright grin Barry once again took Len's cock into his mouth, until his lips met the thief's pelvis, and vibrated. Len came with a cry of his speedster's name. Barry's smugness was clear in his expression as he rose of Len's cock slowly, giving the head a parting lick before he released it. Only then did he swallow. Len shuddered.

"That's more like it," Barry grinned, fingers gliding up and down the thief's thighs. He never could keep his hands to himself when he was alone with Len - or even when they were in company. He just kept the touches PG.

"What are you thinking about Scarlet?" Len drawled, eyes half-mast as he drank in the sight of his speedster.

"Touching you," he replied coyly.

"Be specific."

"How I always need to touch you when we're together, even if we have company," he expanded with a pout.

Len pulled him into a kiss until the speedster forgot he had been pouting. "Why the pout?" he drawled with a smirk, knowing it would take Barry a second or two to remember.

"Because that wasn't exactly sexy," he huffed.

"Barry, dressed like _that_ , you only need to breathe to be sexy."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you Scarlet?"

Barry shook his head. His expression turned sheepish. "Does this mean you'd like this surprise again?" he asked, looking up at Len through his eyelashes.

Before Barry had the time to react, Len pounced on his Speedster, trapping Barry beneath him on the fluffy rug he had put in front of the fireplace for just this purpose. Barry's breathing sped up. Len smirked as he dipped his head, his lips inches from the Speedster's. "I better get this surprise again Barry. But not for a special occasion, I really do want it to be a surprise."

Len waited only long enough to ensure his words had been accepted before he closed the distance between them and claimed his Speedster's lips. He adored kissing Barry. He loved doing far more than that of course, but he adored just how much Barry reacted even to just a kiss from him. His Speedster had a wonderfully active libido.

Barry shifted against him restlessly and Len pulled back with a smirk. "Feeling needy Scarlet?" he teased. He got a pout in reply and Len caught Barry's bottom lip between his teeth. His Speedster keened.

He released and soothed it with his tongue. "Poor Scarlet," he breathed, kissing him lightly. "Do you need me?" Barry nodded, eyes lust-darkened. "I've got you Scarlet," he promised with another kiss, before he turned his attention to Barry's parka-covered form.

The thief drank in the sight of his Speedster one more time before he unzipped the garment. Slowly. He might be moving things along, but he still wanted to delay the reveal as long as he could. Barry's naked torso was revealed, and Len bit his bottom lip. The thought of Barry wearing _his_ parka, with his naked chest against it was enough to get the thief turned on further.

The zip slid down further, revealing more and more skin, until it reached the bottom and revealed Barry; hard and bare for Len's delectation. Len shuddered, inadvertently grinding his pelvis against Barry's. Barry clung to Len as he vibrated with a moan.

"Sorry Scarlet," Len panted as he stroked up and down the Speedster's torso soothingly. "Didn't expect you to be naked."

Barry blinked rapidly, re-engaging his brain. " _That_ was what caused the shudder?"

Len chuckled at his incredulity. "Haven't I proven just how much I adore the sight of you naked?" Len breathed as he dipped down for a slow and heady kiss. Barry nodded mutely. "Now just think how much the thought of your nakedness only being covered by not just a piece of my clothing, but my Captain Cold _parka_ , would affect me."

"Don't need to," he retorted with a cheeky grin, the desire in his eyes ruining the attempt somewhat.

Len pulled the tab from the zipper and parted the parka just enough for it to frame Barry's naked torso. "Len-" Barry broke off as Len scratched his nails gently down the Speedster's chest.

"Don't want to ruin the effect," Len remarked to his panting lover. "But I'm not going to let it get in my way." Barry shuddered. "Am I neglecting you Scarlet?" he drawled, a moment before he gripped Barry's shaft.

"Len!" Barry cried, glad they had no close neighbours to hear him.

The thief chuckled, guessing his Speedster's thoughts as he began to stroke, the teasing pace soon quickening. He needed to reward the younger man's ingenuity, and show his appreciation.

A few more strokes were enough to tip Barry over the edge, cum splattering his stomach. Len smirked as he took hold of the Speedster's balls, the smirk widening when he arched. "Easy Scarlet," he breathed, squeezing gently a moment before he swept his tongue over the brunet's parted lips. "We don't want you to get injured, do we?" Barry shook his head mutely. "Good."

Len continued his gentle massaging, always careful, and pressed the tip of his finger against the Speedster's entrance, enough to tease but not to breach. That slightest bit of pressure was enough to make the Speedster come again.

The thief carefully ceased his touches, and licked his Speedster clean as he gave him the time to recover. Even the fastest man alive needed time to catch up after two orgasms in quick succession.

"Len," Barry moaned, shifting his hips, when the thief only had a couple more licks to go. "Please."

He finished before he raised his head. "What do you want Scarlet?" He shifted up until their heads were level. "Do you want a kiss?" Barry panted. "Do you want to taste yourself on my tongue?" The brunet nodded mutely. Len smirked, and gave his Speedster what he wanted.

When he pulled back Barry was panting. Len couldn't help his smirk. He returned to between Barry's legs, parted them wider, and turned his attention to the Speedster's hole. Barry's breathing hitched. Len reached up and placed his fingers against the Speedster's lip. "Suck," he commanded. Barry eagerly did as commanded as Len traced his tongue over the rim of the Speedster's hole. Barry moaned around Len's fingers. Len allowed himself a moment to feel his smugness, before he turned his full attention to giving his Speedster a rim job, stopping only when he started to vibrate.

"Len," he pleaded, releasing the thief's saliva-coated fingers.

"Don't worry Scarlet, not long now," he soothed as he slid in the first finger. Little resistance. He probed a little, before sliding in the second finger. Hmm. "Did you stretch yourself Barry?" Barry blushed. "That a yes?"

"Y-yes," he admitted, blushing more heavily.

"No wonder you're so horny," he breathed, slipping in a third finger. "Did you cum Barry? Did you cum thinking about me finding you when you got home?"

Barry shook his head, trembling when Len stroked across his prostate. "I d-did think about you coming home and finding me, but I d-didn't come. I wanted to come from you touching me," he admitted sheepishly.

"Was that why you were so nervous? Ready to burst and having second thoughts about whether I'd like your surprise?" Barry nodded. Len huffed out a breath, and leant up to share a sweet kiss with his Speedster. "I think we need to take a day to _play_ Barry," Len murmured, breath fanning the Speedster's kiss-darkened lips. Barry flushed and came. "Thinking about the last time?" Len drawled with a smirk. The brunet nodded. "Good. But, I think we've both waited long enough Scarlet."

Len reached into his trouser pocket and retrieved a bottle of lube, slicking his shaft quickly.

"You carried a bottle of lube with you today?" Barry asked, part suspicious, part incredulous.

"I carry it with me every day," Len drawled as he removed his fingers. "Never know when we might need it," he added as he slid into his Speedster with ease. Barry cried out and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "You feel so good Barry," he breathed, leaning down for a kiss the Speedster eagerly returned.

Len pulled back and shifted so he could look down at Barry properly, able to see Barry's parka-framed torso, and his cock sliding home. It was a _perfect_ view. Len shuddered and set a slow pace. Shouldn't take much to send Barry over the edge the first time, given how long ago he came, and Len was determined they wouldn't finish yet. He would ride through this orgasm, so he could wring another one out of his Speedster.

"Len!" Barry cried out as he came, the thief continuing his slow glide as he thrust through the younger man's tightening muscles.

"Feel better Scarlet?" he drawled as he pulled back until just the head of his cock was buried inside the Speedster. Barry bit his lip. "Want more?" Enthusiastic nods. Len leant down and took possession of his Speedster's mouth, tongues tangling. "Good," he breathed before he returned to his previous position. He met his lover's eyes, then fucked him in earnest.

Barry cried out and arched, hips meeting Len's with every stroke. God, so eager. Len fucked him hard, Barry so lost to pleasure his cock was weeping. A slight shift of the hips, and Barry screamed. Found it. A couple of pounding thrusts over his prostate was enough to bring Barry to orgasm again, squeezing Len's cock so tight he couldn't help but to come.

Len held himself above his Speedster only through force of will, and gazed down at him lovingly. "I loved my surprise Barry," he breathed and kissed the Speedster sweetly. The dazingly smile he got in reply was enough to make Len smile in return. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
